A life so changed
by JustDanny
Summary: El primer beso es animal, agresivo. Está cargado de rabia, de tensión; es una especie de venganza por todo lo que han pasado juntos, todo lo que tendrían que haber hecho. Sirius/Remus Slash


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas: Para el cumpleaños de Kristy SR. (Y que conste que estaba colgado en elejota casi a tiempo, pero no sé si lo has visto por allí).**

* * *

**A life so changed**

**Diez**

Madre dice que tendría que caminar recto. Como padre, como el tío Cygnus, como el pequeño Regulus, que lo hace tan erguido que parece que se haya tragado un palo y vaya a romperse en cualquier momento. Tiene que dolerle la espalda, piensa Sirius. Cada noche, cuando se va a la cama. Tiene que dolerle la espalda, y eso que sólo tiene siete años.

Madre también dice que debería aprender a hablar. No sólo a repetir las palabras adecuadas, como hace ahora –en eso eres, admite, mucho mejor que tu hermano–, sino a sentirlas. A sentirse orgulloso al pronunciar su apellido, a pensar en los sangresucia como un borrón en el perfecto tapiz que es el mundo mágico. A ser un poco más real, a estar más vivo. Ser un Black no consiste en lo que hace la prima Andromeda, le explica. Ser un Black es otra cosa.

Sirius cree que morirá sin entenderlo.

**Nueve**

El Expreso está lleno de mocosos como él, niños que chillan y lloran porque no quieren dejar la comodidad de sus casas, porque Hogwarts es un gran sueño que podría convertirse en pesadilla. Hay hijos de muggle entre ellos. Los reconoce fácilmente; sólo hay que mirarles a los ojos.

Padre no se dirige a él en ningún momento. Sigue molesto por lo que dijo antes, por lo de Gryffindor y los leones; no entiende que sólo estaba picándose con Regulus. Era un juego, un juego serio, pero nada más que eso. A veces, a Sirius le molesta lo complicados que son los adultos. Espera ser distinto cuando llegue a su edad; espera seguir siendo un niño.

Les estaría bien empleado, piensa, que acabase de verdad en la Casa de los leones. Así aprenderían a no castigarle sin postre por pelearse con su hermano. Así entenderían que Sirius Black no se doblega ante nadie; ni siquiera ante ellos.

Sube al tren con un nudo en el estómago, con el ceño fruncido. Va a convertirse en el mago más grande que haya existido, se promete. Va a hacer que se arrepientan de lo injustos que han sido.

**Ocho**

El Sombrero habla. El mundo se derrumba a su alrededor.

**Siete**

James Potter no entiende las cosas. No sabe cuándo tiene que dejar de hablar porque sólo está diciendo tonterías, no se da cuenta de que hay un momento para todo. De que Sirius necesita descansar y golpear la almohada, quizás lanzarle un par de maldiciones al chico ese regordete que no hace más que admirarlo todo y repetir lo orgullosa que estará su madre. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, un premio?

Walburga Black no estará orgullosa; todo lo contrario. Y Sirius querría decir que no lo entiende, pero es que sí que lo tiene claro. Un Black ha de ser terco, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Un Black ha de conseguir siempre lo que quiere, salvo cuando lo que quiere es absurdo. Como entrar en Gryffindor. Tendrías que habértelo pensado antes, Sirius.

El otro chico de la habitación, Lupin, le mira con extrañeza cuando se deja caer en la cama. Parece a punto de hablar, pero se lo piensa mejor; lleva haciéndolo toda la cena. Sirius cree que puede ser mudo, o hijo de muggles; no sabe qué sería peor. Le pone nervioso; tiene ojos inquisitivos.

Va a ser un curso muy largo, piensa. Va a ser una vida terrible.

**Seis**

El primer Howler llega dos días más tarde. Sirius espera a llegar a la habitación para abrirlo; es mejor estar solo. Madre lo sabe; no necesita humillarlo más, así que el sobre encantado no termina de explotar nunca. Es un viejo truco que tienen en casa. Uno de entre los millones que solo los Black conocen.

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Sirius Black tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Lo habría roto en un millón de partes, pero el papel se quema solo y le deja frustrado, molesto, avergonzado de ser quien es y ser como es. Se tira en la cama y es entonces, sólo entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que no está solo.

Remus Lupin le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acaba de ver; Sirius le gruñe, hace ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero es todo teatro. No tiene fuerzas. Quiere dormir. Para siempre, si es posible.

La primera frase completa que escucha de la boca de su compañero de habitación, la primera que va dirigida hacia él, es "no te preocupes; las familias de verdad no están en casa". Es muy profunda para ser sólo un niño, supone; el tono en que la deja escapar es sincero, como si se la creyera.

Tendrán que pasar años para que Sirius la entienda. Para que se dé cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre deseó que fuera verdad.

**Cinco**

Hay un millón de cosas que Sirius Black no termina de entender.

Madre grita hasta quedarse afónica, y él intenta responder; es sólo que no tiene tiempo, ni ganas, es sólo que no merece la pena.

Da un portazo cuando sale de casa.

El baúl no pesa tanto como debería; lleva toda su vida ahí dentro, ropas y libros y recuerdos, y, sin embargo, puede arrastrarlo con sólo una mano, mientras aferra la escoba con la otra. Tiene los nudillos blancos, y se está haciendo sangre de tanto morderse el labio, pero no lo siente. No lo nota. No sabe qué pensar.

Hay un millón y medio de cosas que Sirius Black no quiere terminar de entender.

Madre se ha echado a llorar, antes de que salga. Le ha dicho que no cruce la puerta; si lo haces, no te molestes en volver a casa. Sirius sabe que es una amenaza vacía, que podría volver a llamar a la puerta y se pasaría el verano castigado y madre le gruñiría una o dos veces al día, que Regulus le haría el vacío una o dos semanas antes de volver a pelearse por el sillón grande del salón. También sabe que no va a darse la vuelta, y que no es culpa de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera de padre, que lo ha visto todo desde lejos, sin intervenir, como si no fueran su familia en absoluto; las familias de verdad no están en casa, piensa Sirius.

Se sienta en el bordillo, el baúl a un lado y la escoba a otro, e intenta no pensar. Quiso vomitar cuando llegó a casa; el hedor a rancio y a sangre podrida y a esa forma de entender el mundo que ya no tiene, que nunca tuvo del todo. Quiere vomitar también ahora, cuando sabe que no va a volver a pisarla. La náusea no viene de ahora; le ha acompañado todo el año, desde el día en que estuvo a punto de besar a la chica Raven, desde el instante en que no pudo hacerlo.

Se siente sucio, asqueroso. Se siente un traidor a todo y a todos: a su apellido, a su sangre, a su familia. La de verdad, no la de Grimmauld Place. A James, por no explicárselo. A Peter, por haberse metido con él tantas veces. A Remus.

Sobre todo a Remus, en realidad.

**Cuatro**

Podría haberle besado en mitad del baile. Estaban todos bebidos; para muchos era la primera vez que tomaban alcohol de verdad, porque Hogwarts es estricto y no todos tienen los mismos recursos que ellos. Así que tendría que haberle besado, porque él también estaba algo borracho y Remus podría haber respondido, sólo que no, no lo habría hecho, piensa Sirius. Le ha visto mirar a Lily un millón de veces, una mirada cómplice que podría partirle el corazón a James. Que ha partido el suyo, en cierto modo, si es que tiene corazón a estas alturas. Si es que lo que le queda dentro no está negro y reseco, envenenado de vergüenza y asco, náusea porque lo que es, lo que siente, no puede ser normal.

A veces cree que va a estallar si no se lo dice. Si no le explica a Remus que tiene que mirarle dos veces, de vez en cuando, para convencerse de que es real. Que le cosquillea el estómago cuando ríe, y podría pasarse mil horas hablando con él aunque no dijesen nada, porque tiene una voz maravillosa. A veces también cree que le odia, porque no es perfecto pero es todo lo que busca y tendrías que haber nacido mujer, Remus. Porque no es justo que le haga sufrir de esta forma, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Que no se fije en él.

Se cruza con Quejicus en un pasillo; le ve acercarse por el rabillo del ojo. Tiene el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados; tiene también una mirada de triunfo, de orgullo. Como si hubiera encontrado algo importante, como si por fin pudiera vengarse un poco. De ellos. De él.

Quejicus le habla de Remus. De Lily, también, porque Sirius no ha sido el único en darse cuenta, porque es absurdo pensar que nadie más se ha fijado. Y de pronto le hierve la sangre porque, ¿sabes, Snape?, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Lo digo en serio. Búscale en un par de días, ¿quieres? Síguele. ¿O no tienes cojones? ¿O es que crees que eres mejor que yo? ¿Que ellos?

Podría salirle espuma por la boca, en ese momento. Se siente más que nunca como un perro, mandíbula cerrada alrededor del cuello de su presa, incapaz de soltar. No, un perro no. Más bien un lobo. O un león.

Tarda unos días en darse cuenta de que es más bien una serpiente, silenciosa y astuta, cargada de veneno. Tarda unos días en darse cuenta de que podría haberle costado todo, esa furia que lleva dentro. Y entonces, sólo entonces, le duele lo que ha hecho. Y es tarde.

**Tres**

Remus no le habla durante su sexto año. Es una situación incómoda; James también está furioso, y es raro, porque James nunca está enfadado. James nunca le da la espalda, nunca defiende a Quejicus, su víctima preferida, ni escoge a otro por encima de su hermano.

James ha crecido, estos días. Meses. James le ha dejado atrás.

Sirius se cree a punto de reventar. De acabar con todo y con todos; se contiene, porque, como Dumbledore le dijo esa noche, es precisamente la falta de cuidado, ese salvajismo que exuda por todos sus poros, lo que le ha metido en este lío. Lo que le ha dejado sin amigos, sin familia, sin razón por la que vivir.

Se encuentra a Remus una noche, junto al lago; le está metiendo mano a una figura pelirroja, pero no es Lily. Es un hombre, un chico algo mayor, alto y delgado, pecoso; a Sirius le suena de Hufflepuff, cree. Los contempla desde lejos; hace demasiado frío como para que se quiten la ropa, pero se besan y se acarician por debajo de las túnicas, y hay un instante en que Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás y casi parece que esté a punto de aullarle a la luna nueva. Y a Sirius le duele algo en el pecho, le lloran los ojos y se le levanta la polla, y aprieta los puños porque no sabe qué más hacer. Tendría que decir algo, piensa. Tendría que gritarles; lo que hacen no está bien, no puede estarlo. Madre siempre dijo eso del tío Alphard y sus muchachos.

Madre siempre estuvo equivocada en muchas cosas.

Esa noche no vuelve a la habitación; se sienta a la orilla del lago, cuando ellos se han marchado, en el mismo punto en el que estaban un momento antes. Y se imagina a sí mismo en lugar del chico pelirrojo, se toca con las manos frías, casi congeladas, y llora. No le gusta llorar; es incómodo, infantil, es estúpido. Le hace sentir vulnerable, pero no puede evitarlo. Ya no es un Black, pero conserva su orgullo, se recuerda mientras se corre. Piensa en Remus.

**Dos**

El primer beso es animal, agresivo. Está cargado de rabia, de tensión; es una especie de venganza por todo lo que han pasado juntos, todo lo que tendrían que haber hecho. Remus le muerde el labio inferior; están borrachos, y Sirius se siente flotar. No está seguro de que sea el alcohol.

Hogwarts queda atrás; el futuro arrastra nubes, miedo, guerra. El futuro es la maldita Orden del Fénix y esos tipos enmascarados que dicen luchar por una causa digna, importante. El futuro no tiene nada que ver con lo que imaginaron, con sueños que se cumplen y páginas de calendario arrancadas. A veces, Sirius se pregunta qué es lo que hicieron mal.

**Uno**

Hay un traidor entre nosotros, Remus, dice a media voz. Hay alguien dispuesto a acabar con todos nosotros, alguien a quien le importa una mierda que Lily esté embarazada, que Fabian Prewett esté a punto de casarse. Hay alguien ahí, y no le dice que cree que es él, porque por qué no iba a serlo, qué es lo que le impide cambiarse de bando. Una parte diminuta de sí mismo le grita que quizás, sólo quizás, ese algo sea él. Que los besos pueden ser más que besos, que el sexo podría tener significado. Frunce el ceño, se da la vuelta. Está completamente desnudo; se siente expuesto.

Deberías marcharte de aquí, le dice Remus; suena molesto. Sirius se encoge de hombros, busca su ropa por el suelo. El piso es pequeño, viejo; está todo lo limpio que puede estarlo. Sirius nunca se había fijado en eso. Hay cosas pequeñas de las que no se da cuenta; cómo Remus habla de los otros licántropos, esos con los que, se supone, no debería mezclarse. En cómo dice _nosotros _y gruñe y aúlla, en cómo huele las noches después de la luna llena; Sirius ya no puede estar con él. Ninguno puede; es peligroso.

No, Sirius no se fija en muchas cosas, no se da cuenta, pero hay veces en que se le ilumina el cerebro y aparecen miles de imágenes, todas de seguido, sin pausa, sin contexto. Hay veces, como ahora –porque hay un traidor entre ellos–, en que es incapaz de parar, en las que todo cobra un sentido macabro y se vuelve real, tangible. No quiere desconfiar de Remus, no tendría por qué hacerlo.

El hijo de James y Lily va a llamarse Harry. Le han pedido que sea el padrino.

Debería marcharme, sí, murmura, y termina de ponerse los pantalones. No se gira, no se despide. No llega a ver los puños apretados, lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, miedo. No llega a darse cuenta de todas las cicatrices que no ha hecho Remus, de todas las marcas que son de otro lobo, que atraviesan la piel y el músculo y llegan dentro, muy dentro. No escucha ese grito silencioso pidiendo ayuda, confianza, tiempo. Hay cosas en las que no se fija, hay cosas que no quiere ver, Sirius.

**Cero**

El último beso es terrible, desesperado. Está cargado de años y dolores, de miedo y noches solitarias, de frío. Dice todo lo que no pudieron decirse, todo lo que no quieren contar aun ahora. Asusta, porque es el último, porque después de tanto tiempo las cosas han cambiado, y Remus es otro y Sirius ni siquiera es Sirius.

_(El primer beso es maravilloso, esperanzador. Promete un nuevo principio, un felices para siempre y un camino que recorrer; les dice que hay un futuro, a pesar de los años y los dolores, del miedo y las noches solitarias, del frío. Asusta, porque es el primero, porque después de tanto tiempo las cosas han cambiado, y son hombres nuevos. Porque no pueden volver atrás; no hay donde volver. Porque es difícil empezar de cero.)_

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
